Soulmates
by The Bird is the Word
Summary: Torture is the word used for most of these. A fight is usually included. The soulmate couple's most random fights at the most random of times. Always has a happy ending!
1. Eric and Thea

Eric Ross stood there completely motionless.

He couldn't move, let alone speak. How could Thea do this to him? When he met Thea, he was sure she wasn't one to torture humans; then again, what was she doing now, to him?

His eyes were locked, gazing at the light brown glory. Thea had never been so evil in her life. She had always been so soft, so sweet……she was going to _pay._

"So, you see, it wouldn't do any good for me to give this to you," she dangled the milk chocolate in front of Eric's drooling, hypnotized face, "It simply wouldn't be fair to all the other Daybreakers. I hear Morgead really enjoys chocolate." She smiled menacingly.

Eric now had a new idea of what forbidden love meant. He couldn't take the torture any longer.

He pounced forward, with the stamina of Rashel the Cat. She had been training him for the Apocalypse Battle, and it seemed that her work paid off in a very different way.

Her laugh tinkled silver again and again in his mind as he pushed her forward, him landing on top of her, Thea sinking into the tan carpet. She truly looked beautiful at this moment. Light brown eyes glistening with amusement and love, blonde hair in soft and delicate waves around her form on the floor, pink lips twisted into something between a smile and a menace. Truly beautiful, but Eric couldn't let that get to him, he had his duty, and his duty was to get the chocolate that he loved like a puppy. And you see, Eric Ross was studying to be a vet, so he definitely loved him some puppies.

Thea's light brown eyes glanced above her, and Eric knew what she was going to do.

It all happened so fast, Eric barely had any time to react. Thea thrust the chocolate behind her head which was now planted on the carpet because of Eric's blow. It landed so far away from Eric it seemed, but if he could just reach…….

He got off of Thea in a swift movement, which seemed to make plenty of noise. And ran as fast as he could to grab for the chocolate.

Thea had gotten to her feet by that time, too, and caught him by the back of his collared shirt.

He tried to get out of her grip, but she was very strong for such a small, delicate looking girl. So much for being strong……Eric thought sarcastically to himself.

He decided that enough was enough, and he leaped for the chocolate, with Thea riding along, hand on his shirt.

He let out a long sigh and groan when his body reached the carpeted ground, he was reaching for the chocolate with his hand…..he was so close……only inches away.

Suddenly the two felt a rush of cold air. It took awhile for Eric's eyes to move away from the chocolate, and to the door to find a very angry and surprised Keller standing there.

"So _that's _what all that noise was." She grumbled. Her gray eyes moved from Eric to Thea, Eric to Thea, "We thought maybe you two were secretly healing an elephant up here without Thierry's consent." She smirked wildly.

Thea smiled from behind Eric and mumbled, "I think she just called us fat."

Eric would have laughed at his Soulmate's joke, but he was too mesmerized by the chocolate being only inches away from his awaiting hand that he could only smirk.

"Are you kidding?" Keller laughed angrily, "We could all here at Daybreak could use a pound or two. I mean seriously." She stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a long, "Bang!"

Once Keller was gone, Thea had a moment of genuine surprise. It was the perfect moment for Eric to strike for the chocolate bar.

With Thea lightly on top of him, he got out of her grasp and scrambled to the chocolate. He quickly picked it up, and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing, and almost chocking.

Thea laughing patted his back to help his breathing.

When Eric was steady, he wiped the remainder of the chocolate off his mouth, "How did you know that was my weakness?" he asked.

Thea simply smiled, "We're Soulmates, remember?"


	2. Quinn and Rashel

Rashel Jordan's fierce and cat-like green eyes flickered toward the door. Quinn could tell she didn't want to stay here any longer, but all Quinn could do was smile at her and reassure her that everything would be fine.

"And so you see, Ash, May-Lynette and I were out on the streets this morning when we came across a street mime…." Poppy babbled on, telling Rashel and Quinn all about her day with their Circle Daybreak friends. Rashel lost a bet with Keller, her newly found sister. Now she had to listen to what this coppery-headed, hyper girl had to say. Quinn could tell her self-control was faltering, so he rubbed the back of her clenched hand lightly.

"And Ash gave the mime money. He thought the mime was homeless! He said you really couldn't blame him, I mean it was an honest mistake, he was in a _box _for crying out loud!"

The elfin girl went along with her seemingly endless story. She didn't seem to notice that Rashel looked as if she were being dangled by her pinky toes in front of boiling hot lava, which was exactly what it felt like she was doing. This was _torture……_

Quinn couldn't say that it wasn't torture for him, either. Whenever Rashel felt pain, he did. It came with the Soulmate bond package, batteries included.

And thankfully, _someone_ came to their rescue.

"Jamie!" Poppy squealed girlishly at the sight of her Soulmate and best friend.

She jumped up and hugged him.

Rashel ad Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. Rashel couldn't thank James more…….

"Hey Poppy, done torturing Quinn and Rashel?" he looked over to the other Soulmate couple, who looked relived mostly, but Rashel still had some hints of pain in her fierce eyes.

Poppy looked up at James inquiringly, "Torturing them?" she pouted.

"Never mind, let's just go, Thierry has some work for us to do." He mumbled quickly.

"Does it involve snowmen?" Poppy asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

James looked down at his hyper and half-senile Soulmate that he adored, "Maybe, you'll see." He said, and Poppy flew out the door, grabbing for his hand, but before he went out the door, when Poppy wasn't looking, he winked at Rashel and Quinn.

And then he was gone.

Goddess bless James Rasmussen. Rashel thought, mostly to herself, but Quinn caught onto the thought.

"Agreed," he shook his head as if fighting a headache, which he most likely had now, thanks to a very hyper and excited Poppy North.

Quinn's eyes caught sight again of Rashel's hands. They were still clenched into fists.

He smiled at her and sighed. His Soulmate was perfect for him, even if they weren't a couple made in the Heavens.

He reached out for Rashel's hands and smoothed them out, looking deep into her green gaze. The silver chord was running between them, connecting them heart to heart.

A slow and half-crazy smile touched the corners of Quinn's lips, "Race you to the lounge." He suggested, this time his black eyes, deep with determination flickered toward the door.

Immediately Rashel's eyes turned darker, fiercer, "You're on." She smiled evilly and ran to the swinging door.

Quinn got to the door first though; he swung it open, casually leaning on it, smiling absent-mindedly while opening the door for his Soulmate.

She didn't bother to thank him, this was war, and his charisma wasn't going to get her to stop, even for a fraction of a second.

The lounge was only a room away; she could beat him if she really tried, if she used the Cat deep within herself.

And that thought was all it took, she ran faster, not quite with vampire speed, but fast enough to arrive in the lounge the exact second that Quinn did.

Gillian, David, Delos, and Maggie looked up in surprise at their friends bursting in on their little sit-down in the lounge.

"I totally beat you!" Rashel gasped, fighting for air.

"Hah!" Quinn snorted, "In your dreams _kitten._"

"Excuse me _John, _but I believe its The Cat, and I beat you fair and square!

"Did not!" Quinn raged as if he were two.

"Did too!" Rashel gave the same two-year-old tone.

"Ok, ok guys, break it up." Maggie said, next to Delos who had an arched eyebrow and was smirking to himself.

"Fine, just tell him I won." Rashel crossed her arms tightly, back turned away from Quinn, eyes blazing a burning green. If green was the color of fire, it would be that color of green.

Gillian and David exited the room, unknowingly, not wanting to meddle with this little argument, but Maggie seemed to enjoy meddling, "Actually Rashel, it was a tie." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Delos and Maggie got up as one, and exited the room.

"No matter what Maggie says, I won." Rashel said, stubborn as always.

Quinn smiled, "I think she's right, it was a tie."

Rashel huffed, "How do you know?"

He shrugged, "We're Soulmates."


	3. MaryLynette and Ash

Of all the days and months that Ash Redfern had been away from his beloved Soulmate, Mary-Lynette Carter, you'd think he'd know better than to fight with her. Well, then you're wrong.

Ash Redfern was lying down on a couch in the Circle Daybreak mansion. After all those missions that Thierry had sent him on, he was exhausted.

"Ash? Are you ok?" Mary-Lynette asked. His Mary-Lynette, his Soulmate. He opened his eyes, which were now a soft gray, to see Mare standing behind the couch with Iliana and Lady Hannah looking at him crossly from behind Mare.

But he could only see Mary-Lynette. She looked wonderful today. Her brown hair was left down, flowing in soft waves around her shoulders, framing her face like angel's wings. Her beautiful blue eyes were worried and careful; he smiled up at his Soulmate. It was too bad he didn't realize she was carrying something at that time.

"I'm fine, Mare." He said softly, looking deep into her blue eyes.

Excitement sparked into her eyes, "Really, are you sure?" she asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes, I'm positive." He smiled again.

"Great!" she squeaked, "Because I have some things I need you to do right now, Iliana, Hannah, and I are going out, and I want them done by the time we get back. This will be around 7:30 tonight."

Ash glanced warily at the clock. It was only 6:30 now. He sighed, "What type of things?"

"Oh, you know, the usual things man-ladies do. Not that you're one, just I need you to do these." She handed him a hamper full of old socks and bras, even some dirty underwear, on top of it, a huge list of chores was there.

He looked up at his Soulmate in disbelief, "So, you need to do the things on that list and of course the laundry." She smiled.

_You're kidding, right?_ He mentally asked her.

"Nope, I'm perfectly serious."

"Well, come to think of it, I'm not ok, I have the flu." He gave a fake cough and sneeze.

Iliana and Hannah backed away from Ash, "You were fine a second ago, and you're fine now, Ashie-poo." She pouted.

"No, I mean it I'm devastatingly sick, ask Thierry." Ash went on; it was too bad Hannah was there, though.

Hannah looked as if she were having a conversation in her head, and of course she was, she just asked Thierry, "I just did, and he said you were fine." Hannah said, crossing her arms.

"Ash, you liar!" May-Lynette stormed out of the room, but not before saying over her shoulder, "You better get those chores done, and soon!" she slammed the door behind her.

Ash sighed and looked down to the hamper of laundry. He better get that done soon, or else.

He went to the laundry room, taking the dirty socks, the bras, and disgusting underwear out of the hamper, and threw them all into the washer machine.

He accidentally dropped one of Mary-Lynette's bras on the floor, though.

He smiled, despite himself, and thought it would be nice to just try on a bra over his shirt. It happened to be a pink bra with purple polka-dots.

Morgead, Quinn, Rashel, and Jez happened to be walking by at that very same moment, with the door wide open.

"Queer." Quinn said without stopping.

Ash sighed and took the bra off.

This was torture. How could his Mary-Lynette do this to him?

He finished making the bed, doing the dishes, and as he was doing the final thing on the list, swiffer the floors, when Mary-Lynette came home.

She looked at Ash and smiled ruefully, "I win!" she exclaimed throwing her head in the air.

"How do you know just now to torture me?" Ash asked, painfully, his eyes now dull green.

Sadly Quinn was walking by at this moment, too, "Queer." He said again.

She ignored Quinn and snorted, "We're Soulmates."


	4. Morgead and Jez

Morgead Blackthorn tensed at the sight of his Soulmate. She was so beautiful, red hair falling in beautiful natural curls to her lower back, silver blue eyes fierce and beautiful, she was an image made from the Heavens, just right now her attitude wasn't exactly the brightest.

Last night was the Sahmain party, and she had one too many glasses of wine……

"Hey Morgy! Want to go toilet paper Thierry's house?" she staggered around their room, she had been this way ever since 5am, and now it was 9am, and he was wondering how long her drunkenness could last, boy was she going to have a hangover in the morning…….

And not to say this wasn't torture for him either, he had to deal with a crazy and staggering Jez for the past 4 hours, he was exhausted.

"Jez, honey, we live in Thierry's house." He said while rubbing his temples.

"And that's why he'll never suspect it was us!" she retorted, throwing he hands in the air as if the statement was obvious.

"Jez….." he began, but she cut him off.

"Come on, Charlie! Let's go to candy mountain, Charlie!" she said in a British accent.

He sighed, "Maybe I should call Rashel up here to smack some sense into……"

"CHARLIE!" she cried, "CANDY MOUNTAIN CHARLIE!" she yelled in his face.

"Are you serious?" he yelled to the Heavens, but his only angel was down here, begging him to go to Candy Mountain.

"Come on!" she grabbed his arm and swung him out the door, pushing him down the stairs.

Nilsson, Lupe, Thierry, Hannah, and Iliana looked up from cleaning the mess the party had made.

"How is she?" Thierry asked, studying Jez.

"Drunk….." Morgead answered; the smartass that he is.

She pulled him out the front door, "CANDY MOUNTAIN IS JUST OVER THIS BRIDGE, CHARLIE!" she yelled.

"What bridge?" he looked around, almost forgetting his Soulmate was drunk.

Quinn, Rashel, Galen, and Keller were standing guard, and they burst out laughing at the sight of a drunk half-human, half-vampire.

"That's a first." Rashel said, still laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny….." Morgead began.

"_WE'RE HERE CHARLIE, THIS IS CANDY MOUNTAIN!"_ Jez screeched sat the top of her lungs, mental and physical.

The standing guards plugged their ears, Morgead was almost glad that they had to deal with this torture too, but no one should have to deal with a drunken Jez, life was too short.

Just then, Jez passed out, hitting the grass with a hollow, 'plop.'

Morgead sighed and bent down to pick her up. No matter what, she was never going to be allowed to drink wine again. It just wasn't working with her being half-human and half-vampire.

Quinn, Rashel, and Keller snickered; Galen looked at Morgead in pity.

He ignored them and went back into the mansion.

"It's about time." Lupe snorted.

He sighed and took Jez upstairs to their room and laid her down on their bed.

Jez stirred and her silver-blue eyes flashed open, "Morgead?"

"Jez…." He asked cautiously, not sure if she was still drunk.

"What happened?" she rubbed her head.

Morgead breathed a sigh of release, "You took me to Candy Mountain……"

"I don't remember doing that." She arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked, not knowing his words had a…..well, a _different_ meaning, too.

"Oh, god, Morgead, NO!" she screamed, flying up in bed, giving her a head rush, but she hardly cared, "That's what you meant by 'Candy Mountain?', you're such a pervert, you know?" she rattled on, and Morgead was somewhat amused, "And _why?_ I mean, I know I've known you since I was 5, but _come one!_" she shook her head in disgust, "Why?" she asked again.

Morgead laughed, "Jez, we didn't _do _anything." Her fierce eyes flashed silver.

He explained all about what happened from the previous night, all the way to the time when she passed out.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Why didn't you _smack_ me, or something?"

He pursed his lips as if he were thinking, then smiled, "We're Soulmates."


	5. Delos and Maggie

Maggie Neely stared at Delos wide-eyed and scared. What was the matter with him? Maggie loved him, but……..This was going a little too far into the deep end. She had to stop it somehow.

Delos played random keys on the piano, "Maggie! You're my Maggie! I love you, Maggie! I need you Maggie!" he sang off-beat.

Maggie was panicking, while shielding her mind from Delos; she didn't want him to know what she _really_ thought of his song. He was so excited about it, but this was torture! Sure, the song was sweet, and it was for her, from her very own Soulmate, but there were limits. Last night he went out with Ash and Galen, and then came back with a basket full of flowers with bees on them. He was going a little too far……

"Maggie! Can you hear me, Maggie?" of course she could hear him, he was screeching like a baby, "Oh Maggie! Don't leave me Maggie! I need my Maggie! Hold me Maggie!" he sang even worse this verse, hey that rhymed, Maggie thought. Maybe she could give him new ideas for songs that weren't so…….you know……Maggie!

Eric opened the door just then, with a piece of Hershey's Chocolate in his hand, "Um, Delos? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you're scaring some people." He said.

"Like who?" Delos asked still singing and playing the piano.

"Well, you know, just a few people: Thea, Gillian, Hannah, Thistle, Iliana, Mary-Lynette, Poppy, Jade, Rowan, even Ash, I could go on and on, but I think you're also scaring Maggie over there."

Delos finally stopped playing and turned to towards his Soulmate, "Is that true, Maggie?"

"I'll leave you two to be." Eric said, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar and closing the door.

Maggie waved her hand in dismissal; "Psh, no, it's amazing!" she lied.

"Maggie, I know you're lying." He crossed his arms. Maggie winced at the one that was all cut open from him being a Wild Power and everything. He never wore the brace anymore, but she still thought he should.

"How do you know?" Maggie questioned.

"You weren't blocking your mind." He said curtly.

"Delos, don't be mad….." Maggie began, but he was already steaming.

"Mad? How can I not be _mad? _You lied to me, Maggie. I trusted you!" he made a swift movement and left the room.

Maggie sighed. She hated seeing him upset, it always reminded her of the times back in the Dark Kingdom.

She exited the room after a while looking for Delos.

He wasn't anywhere on that floor, so she went down to the lobby and found Ash watching Gossip Girls.

"Hey Ash, have you seen Delos anywhere?" she asked.

It took him a moment to look up from the screen, "Yeah, he seemed pissed, what did you do this time, Maggie?" Ash laughed.

Maggie sneered, "Burn in Hell Ash."

"Been there done that, why do think my name's Ash?" he asked, turning around to watch Gossip Girls.

"Oh no she didn't!" Maggie heard Ash say, she rolled her eyes. All he said was Delos looked pissed, that wasn't helpful.

She went into the kitchen and saw Gillian in fetal position in the corner of the room, and David was trying to comfort her.

"David, what happened?" asked Maggie.

David shook his head, "It was that song of your Soulmate's. It was scaring her so bad." He rubbed Gillian's back, "its ok." He murmured.

"Have you seen this Soulmate of mine?" Maggie looked around the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh yeah, he went outside." He pointed to the door then went back to comforting Gillian.

"Great," Maggie muttered feverishly.

She went out the door, looking around. She couldn't see him anywhere.

She sighed again; she really screwed it up this time. Ash was right. Just then, out of nowhere, Maggie was attacked. It didn't hurt her, but it sent her off-guard. She squirmed and struggled under the strength of this beast attacking her. It took her awhile to figure out it was just Delos holding her.

She blushed, "Oh." She looked into his dark eyes, "I'm sorry about before….."

"Don't be." He said. "I overreacted, I shouldn't have frightened you with that song, and it was pretty awful…….." he trailed off.

"So you're not mad at me for lying?" she asked, and he shook his head, "But, why?"

He pulled her closer and whispered romantically into her ear, "We're Soulmates."


	6. Galen and Keller

No matter how much Raksha Keller loved her Soulmate, at times she had the greatest urge to slap him.

Stupid Poppy, she just _had_ to teach Galen Drache all about acronyms and new teen words. Poppy North was going to get it, this was major torture on Keller's behalf, and it was soon going to be her torture, and maybe Galen's if he didn't shut up anytime soon.

"OMG, Keller! WTF is up with you? I went to make base contact yesterday, and you never answered your cell!" Galen crossed his arms, lucky for Keller, Winnie had told her about slang saying and words, too, and 'make base contact' happened to be calling your girlfriend.

"I was busy." Keller grumbled and gritted her teeth, she wasn't very happy with this torture. Who would be?

"Busy, yo? Look homey; if you have the hots for that James man, just tell me, boo!" Galen retorted.

"Galen I don't like James, I love you, but you're kind of getting…." He cut her off.

"OW! I hit my WEENIS!" he banged his elbow on a wooden desk.

"Your _what?"_ Keller looked at him in surprise and disgust.

"MY WEENIS!" he said louder.

"_What?"_ Keller asked again, she hadn't heard of this slang word.

"WEENIS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

_Torture_, Keller thought.

Meanwhile, the whole house was now alert, looking for any signs of this so called, 'weenis.'

"What's that, Galen?" Keller sighed.

"NVM, Keller, I GTG to my man cave." He turned abruptly away from Keller and proceeded to a little corner of the room filled with action figures. He started playing with them using childish and sounds.

Keller sighed and went downstairs, leaving her crazy Soulmate to be. She didn't realize what she was doing until she was in the kitchen. Rashel and Quinn looked up at Keller.

"Rashel, Quinn, I need you help." She said abruptly.

Rashel and Quinn exchanged a glance.

"What kind of help?" Rashel finally asked.

"Poppy taught Galen slang words, and now he won't stop using them." She sighed.

"Well where is he now?" asked Quinn.

"He's in his 'man cave.'" Keller rolled her eyes while making air quotes.

"Ok……." Quinn said, "What do you want us to do about it?"

"I need you to slap some sense into him. He'll most likely be even madder if I slap him."

"True," Rashel said, "We'll do it." She nodded her head in approval.

Keller smiled, "Great."

"Yo Keller?" Galen asked when he saw her enter the room, "Do you like my new fauxhawk?" he asked. All his shiny blonde hair was pulled into the middle of his head, resembling a Mohawk. "Oh, yo, Quinn, yo Rashel." He said when he saw them enter the room, too. "Hey guys, WTF are you doing with that stick?"

He woke up with his head aching, "Keller?" he asked painfully.

"I'm right here, Galen." Keller said from next to him.

"Oh, Keller, why did Quinn hit me with that stick?" he asked.

"YES!" Keller exclaimed, she was so happy he wasn't using slang words, she could jump for joy, although that would be so out of her character, "THANK GODDESS YOU'RE NOT USING THOSE AWFUL WORDS ANYMORE!" she cried in joy.

"What?" he asked, "You didn't like my slang?" he crossed his arms. Keller wrinkled her nose, "Not much, it just wasn't _you._" She said.

"How do you know what's me?" Galen asked, calmly.

She laughed whole-heartedly and kissed him on the cheek.

She said, "We're Soulmates."


	7. David and Gillian

David Blackburn didn't know where Gillian was taking him. He thought he'd been everywhere in the whole Daybreak mansion, but apparently there was around 5 basements that he had no clue existed.

"Gillian, will you _please_ tell me where you're taking me?" David pleaded to his Soulmate.

"Oh, please, David! Sometimes I find that you nag more than Angel----or Gary-----did."

Gillian rolled her violet eyes.

"I find that that offensive." David murmured as they went down, yet another, nondescript stairway to a room full of random pool tables.

"Good." Gillian smiled triumphantly as they passed Ash and Quinn playing pool.

It was obvious Ash was loosing.

They came to another door and Gillian turned around to address David.

"David, what lies behind this door is the future to all things good." Gillian said pointing her right thumb to the door behind her.

"What? Is it a torture chamber for Miley Cyrus?" David asked, excited for once.

Gillian shot him a sideways glance, "No……"

"Never mind, just open the door." David said warily.

"You're brave." She commented, and then turned to the nondescript door, breathing heavily.

For dramatic effect she turned back a couple times and murmured, "Brace yourself." She shut her eyes closed tightly then slowly opened the door.

David felt gay already by the time it was halfway open.

Inside that room, was a waterfall with meadows all around it and rivers and a tiny little valley. There were unicorns eating some hay and half-horse, half-human freaky creatures galloping every which way.

In the rivers and the lake that the waterfall formed was some random mermaids.

David gave Gillian an exasperated glance as she giggled and ran inside. It seemed to have its very own sun in it.

David felt as if his balls would fall off at any moment. This was _way _too gay, he couldn't stay here, if he did, it would be the equivalent of either chopping his balls off, or watching those chick flicks that Ash enjoyed.

"Come on David!" Gillian called from near a unicorn.

Unwillingly, David stepped into the opening.

Gillian ran to him and gave him a big bear hug, for once he almost didn't hug her back, and then she grabbed his wrist and tried to make him pet a half-human, half-horse creepy thing.

He should have expected this from the girl who had little bears on her pajamas, but somehow he didn't think it would be this bad.

This was torture.

He felt as if he didn't think he was worthy to call himself a man anymore.

Thirty minutes later, David was standing in pure horror and humiliation as he watched Gillian jump off a unicorn and dance over to him.

"Isn't this fun, David?" she asked, smiling up at him.

He couldn't speak, let alone blink, or think.

Gillian looked over at him angrily, "Well?"

No answer.

"Fine then! Just leave, why don't you?"

Still no answer.

Gillian huffed and pushed him out the door back into the pool table room.

When he got out of the room, Quinn and Ash burst out laughing.

"Yeah, it's so funny to have your Soulmate mad at you isn't it?" David said, "You two would know." He spat.

That made them shut up. Of course he was there when Quinn and Rashel had a fight, but Ash wondered how he knew about Ash and Mary-Lynette's brawl.

"Sorry dude." Ash mumbled.

David sighed and strolled back up to the main floor which seemed forever away.

Why the heck did Thierry and Hannah have that room? What was its purpose? To make you gayer?

As David strolled into the lobby, he barely wanted to think about it.

He sat down heavily on a comfy couch. He needed to apologize to Gillian, but how?

She was most likely not going to talk to him now.

But that was torture, how could she do that to him?

"Hey." A voice from behind him said.

He turned and saw Rashel Jordan standing there, eyes fierce.

"Hi Rashel." David sighed.

She sat down next to him on the couch, "Care to explain why you're moping around?" she asked.

David looked her up then down, maybe that was exactly what he needed, to talk to someone not so girly, but was still a girl, to help him know what to say to Gillian.

So he explained to her.

Then he did exactly what she told him to do.

"Bon jour." Quinn said as Gillian entered the kitchen. He was wearing a butler's outfit, courtesy of Rashel. Thank the Goddess for Rashel, she was such a lifesaver. "May I take you coat?" Gillian looked down at herself, she wasn't wearing a freaking coat, that idiot.

Gillian gasped when she saw what was behind Quinn in the dimly shaded room.

There was a table for two, a candle lit up on the table, and French cuisine.

David smiled and got up from his seat to take her hand and lead her to the table and help her sit then take a seat himself.

"How did you know I loved French food?" she asked, smiling wildly.

David smiled his quizzical smile, "We're Soulmates."


	8. Thierry and Hannah

Thierry Descoudres felt like curling up into a ball and sucking his thumb. He may be over 1,000 years old, but he still never got over his major fears……..SHOPPING!

Hannah Snow had somehow lured him out of the house to some shopping with her, Ash, and Mary-Lynette. This was torture at its highest level. The torturer: Hannah Snow.

"Do you think maybe we should go to _American Eagle_ later?" Hannah asked him, although he had no clue what the heck 'American eagle' was. When he didn't answer, she turned to Mary-Lynette and Ash, "Ok, let's go to there right now, maybe that will cheer him up." Hannah smiled, despite Thierry.

Ash jumped up and down and cheered, "Yay!" he shouted, and many shoppers looked their way, "I saw a great dress in the AE catalog!" he said, then skipped to American Eagle, leading their way.

When they got to American Eagle, it only got worse. Thierry had never felt more tortured……by his own Soulmate!

_Please! Some one save me! Quinn? Delos? James? Anyone!_ He cried inaudibly for help from the 3 vampires he knew might be able to hear him….and help him.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Ash asked Thierry, coming out of the American Eagle dressing room.

It was a black minidress with a pink ribbon around it and puffy shoulder length sleeves. And to be honest, Thierry thought, it really did make him look a teensy bit fat.

"Yes, yes it does." Thierry said painfully, and flatly. This was even more tortuous than before.

Ash started bawling, "But I liked it!" he cried and ran back into the dressing room, slamming the door closed.

He sighed and walked around the store. This place gave him the creeps. He could see ladies' thongs from all the way across the store…….

"You know, that wasn't very nice, Thierry." Hannah said from behind him.

He whirled in her direction, the direction of the torturer, "What wasn't very nice?" he asked as innocently as possible.

"Telling Ash he looked fat in that dress." She said, "_That's_ what wasn't very nice." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for his response.

"Well, it wasn't very nice of you to take me _shopping_ with you; you know that's one of my worst fears."

It was only then that he realized that saying this was his mistake.

Hannah's breathing quickened and steam seemed to pour out of her ears, "Well you know if you didn't want to go shopping with _me,_ why didn't you go with one of your crazy friends? Huh? Just call up Nilsson and leave! Mare, Ash, and I can walk if we want to!" she sneered.

Thierry looked at her in desperation. This was the first fight they had since she killed Maya. He didn't want this; he could deal with the torture if he had to.

"Well? Go!" she pointed to the door of American Eagle.

But, he'd do anything for Hannah and it seemed that she wanted him to leave……..

"Fine." He sighed and grumbled, and slouched out of the mall to walk home.

There was no way in hell that he was going to allow Hannah to _walk _home. NEVER.

When he entered his mansion, he was exhausted. Not from the walking of course, he was a vampire, but from the shopping.

James smiled and walked up to him, "How was shopping?" he teased, then he noticed something, "Hey, where's Hannah?" he looked behind Thierry.

"She didn't want me there anymore." Thierry looked away, "We had a fight."

"I have a feeling you'll make up." James laughed and walked past Thierry and out the door.

"James! Wait!" Thierry called, but he was already out the door.

All Thierry had to do now……was wait.

An hour later Hannah, Mary-Lynette, and Ash got home with a load of shopping bags. They got something for most everyone. They even got Eric some chocolate.

"Hannah!" Thierry exclaimed when she opened the door to their bedroom, "Hannah, babe, please listen!" Thierry pleaded.

Hannah turned around slowly, clearly agitated, "What?" she said through clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry about before, I didn't mean it, you can take me shopping all you want from now on, will you _please, please, PLEASE_ just forgive me, Hannah?" he stopped and gasped for air.

Hannah looked him up and down, then stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. Thierry smiled triumphantly. "How can you not be mad at me still? I expected another hour of trying to get you to communicate to me. What I did was wrong."

Hannah nodded, "That's all the truth, T-dawg."

"Then why did you forgive me so quickly?" Thierry asked.

Hannah laughed and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips; Thierry responded immediately by kissing her back, then Hannah murmured against his lips, "We're Soulmates."


	9. James and Poppy

James Rasmussen grumbled some very hurtful words. He hated the routine Saturday morning work-outs. It was always so _torturous_ for him! He didn't like to admit it, but Rashel and Keller always beat his butt. He could handle Ash, though. Come to think of it, everyone, including Timmy, could beat Ash. James could beat Ash with a blindfold on and _both _his hands tied behind his back.

But, that's aside the point. Right now, he was getting a pure beat-down from Keller.

This was _torture_.

James right now was on his hands and knees getting kicked multiple times in the back as everyone there laughed. Including Poppy North.

Well, Poppy thought everything was funny.

"Keller—let—James—up!" Galen said between hysterical laughs rolling on the floor.

Keller stopped and cracked her neck and knuckles.

"That's frightening." Someone whispered.

"Alright everyone, let's go get some lunch!" Thierry said from across the room.

"I know where we should go!" Jade shouted, jumping up and down in excitement as Mark tried to hold her down.

"Where?" Thierry asked.

"T.G.I. FRIDAYS!" Jade squealed and ran out the door.

Mark and everyone else, except Poppy and James, followed after her.

James groaned and rolled on his stomach on the training room's floor. He was _so soar._ Thanks to Keller, of course.

Torture, pure torture.

Poppy shook her head and made way to her Soulmate, "Jamie, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm leaving you." She said in a flat voice.

Despite his pain, James leapt to his feet, "What? What do you mean?"

"You heard me." Poppy said with a small and tight frown, "I'm leaving you for someone else."

James ran his hand through his hair, tears springing to his eyes, "Who?" he whispered.

Poppy looked at him curtly, "Someone stronger than you, someone braver than you, someone that has _abs_, a true role model, someone I could confide to, someone who would be my BFF. Someone unlike you."

James breathed about heavily; did she notice the flaw in her words yet? "And who's that?"

"Edward Cullen." She said.

"What? You're leaving me for Edward Cullen?" He couldn't believe it. Had his Soulmate gone completely senile, everyone knew Edward Cullen had Bella Swan.

"Let's just say he can shine." Poppy said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to o to T.G.I Friday's." she turned and walked out of the room that James's heart was broken in.

He fell to his knees and sobbed, holding his stomach for no apparent reason, like they do in all the dramatically sad movies. I mean, seriously, why do they do that?

Anyway, he knew what he had to do now to get Poppy North back.

He got up on his feet with no doubts that his plan wouldn't work.

"Lupe, Nilsson, I need your help." He said as he got down the stairs of the Daybreak mansion.

"With what?" Lupe asked, looking the lamia up then down.

He explained the plan, and they went straight to the airport, no questions asked.

Nilsson was driving, and Lupe and James were in the back when they passed the sign that said, "Forks."

"What a pitiful town." James shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"Where is this 'Edward Cullen's' house exactly?" asked Nilsson from the front seat.

"Just make a right here, then make a left at the Stop sign, then go all the way through the forest, up the mountain, then down through Candy Land, all the way to the forest of leprechauns, through the North Pole, and then the Cullen adobe should be in plain sight." James explained.

"Easy enough." Nilsson muttered.

--------------

Finally, they got to the Cullen's house.

James, Lupe, and Nilsson guarded their thoughts so the Edward Cullen fag couldn't hear them.

Nilsson knocked politely on the door. They knew they were there; there was a yellow porche in the driveway.

Finally, a man with blonde hair and golden brown eyes opened the front door.

He looked at the three of them as if he were confused, "Hello, who are you?" he finally asked.

"I'm the Dark Lord." James said through clenched teeth.

"…….Voldamort?" the man asked.

James nodded his head.

"Well, I'm Carlisle, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for an Edward Cullen." James said.

"Uh, yeah, ok," Carlisle said, "Edward, come over here." He spoke in a regular tone of voice.

Soon a guy that looked about 30, but was supposed to be around 18 showed up at the door, he had an ugly chick with chocolate brown eyes and greasy hair next to him, and a pixie-like thing, too.

"Hello." Edward said looking at James.

James smiled and said, "Hi sparkly pants."

"Who are you calling sparkly pants?" he looked as if he were trying to act tough.

Soon another person showed up behind them. He looked Indian and had no chest hair what-so-ever, he was also naked, he barked twice.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Lupe said, and cracked her neck.

------------

Soon enough James, Lupe, and Nilsson were walking in at midnight, smiling boldly.

"We did it!" Nilsson exclaimed.

"Did what?" Poppy asked from the lounge, "Where were you guy today? We've been looking all over for you."

Lupe looked as if she couldn't hide her good news any longer, and burst out, "WE KILLED THE CULLENS!"

"You _what?_" Hannah shouted from beside Poppy.

Poppy shook her head and pulled James away from everyone.

When they were away from any witnesses she burst into the brightest smile imaginable, "Jamie! I'm so proud of you!" she hugged him.

He was surprised but quickly hugged back.

"I thought you'd be mad at me, he _was _your next true love, wasn't he?"

Poppy laughed, "Jamie, I hate that stupid book, I just wanted you to go there and kill them, I'm sorry I lied to you, but some things have to be done."

He looked at her in disbelief, "But, you seemed so serious!" he threw his hands up in a _what-the-hell_ gesture.

"It's called acting, James, you know you have a six pack, _and_ you're my BFF."

"So, you really don't want anyone else." James needed reassuring.

Poppy shook her head and smiled, eyes gleaming.

"I think I know why." James said.

"Why is that?"

"We're Soulmates."


	10. Mark and Jade

Jade Redfern trailed aimlessly around the halls of the Circle Daybreak mansion, exploring more and more rooms she didn't know existed. To her pleasant surprise, there was a room full of waterfalls, mermaids, unicorns, and half-horse half-human-like things. But that room had gotten dull after awhile, plus Gillian wouldn't let Jade play with one unicorn in particular, so that made Jade pissed.

She turned another corner, and stopped immediately, taking in what she heard.

It sounded like a clock—_tick, tick, tick, tock_. But, Jade wasn't so sure it was a clock, exactly.

She frowned to herself, her eyebrows weaving together.

Now…..what sounded like a clock that wasn't a clock?

A picture frame? No. Edward Cullen? No, that was nonsense, he was dead. A flower? Well, that's plausible if it was a venues flytrap trying to catch a fly. But, why would there be a venues flytrap here, at Circle Daybreak mansion? So that's a no.

What else sounds like a clock!?

Guess Jade would have to just look and find out.

Immediately when she finished turning the corner, she was confused. Her eyes widened involuntarily as she processed what that _tick tock_ noise really was.

A bomb.

She let out the highest pitched scream anyone could ever imagine and ran downstairs without even trying to defuse it.

She ran down the stairs, still screaming, and into Mark's arms.

"What happened, Jade?" he asked, as many people studied her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"MRS. WHITE KILLED KERNEAL MUSTARD WITH A CANDLESTICK IN THE BALLROOM!" she cried.

"What?" Rashel asked from behind Mark and next to Quinn, her soulmate.

"Sorry, I always wanted to say that." She smiled, and then panicked again, "But seriously, THERE'S A BOMB IN THE HALLWAY!"

Mark sighed, "You're probably just hallucinating again." Mark shook his head, "That's it for TGI Fridays with you."

Jade pouted, "But TGI Friday's is amazing. There, it's always Friday. And today is Monday, AND THERE'S A BOMB IN THE HALLWAY!"

"Jade, are you thirsty? Have you forgotten to feed again?" Mark asked, shaking his head.

"Actually, I'm quite fine, thank you very much. And as I was saying, THERE'S A BOMB IN THE HALLWAY!" Jade said through clenched teeth.

This way _torture_, nobody even believed her, but they would all be up in ashes soon. And she don't mean her brother, Ash Redfern.

She wasn't even the girl who cried wolf! There really was a bomb…..and she'd never lie about something like that! Never!

"Psh, no bombs can get past my guard." Said Nilsson, "I'm a beast."

To Nilsson's comment everyone raised their eyebrows.

"You say what now?" asked Mark.

"You heard me right I'M A LEAN MEAN FIGHTING MACHINE." Nilsson said, cracking his knuckles.

Jade shook her head, "I highly doubt that, Nilsson."

Nilsson stuck his tongue out at Jade, then went back to his work.

"What was I saying? Oh yes, THERE'S A BOMB IN THE HALLWAY!" Jade screamed.

Nobody said a word.

"Alright, if no one will believe me, I'll just have to get everyone out myself!" Jade said, and then started yelling and screaming for everyone to get out of the house.

Nilsson sighed.

"I'll go check to see what it was." He said, then went down the hall Jade came through.

He came back a while later with a microwave in his hands, with a ticking clock in it.

"That's it!" Jade screamed once she saw Nilsson bring it, "that's the bomb!"

Mark shook his head, "Jade, sweetie, it's a clock and a microwave."

"Well what was a clock and microwave doing out in the middle of the hallway?" Jade asked one eyebrow towards the ceiling above her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Ash, as Jade threw a dagger glare at him.

He backed out of the room slowly, "YOU DID THIS!" Jade screamed and pounced on him, as Mark and Quinn tried to hold her off of him.

---------------

Twenty minutes later Jade Redfern was sitting in her bed, with an icepack to her forehead and Mark Carter screening every move she made.

"I'm sorry." Jade said.

"For what?" asked Mark.

"For being a dumbass, don't you know?"

Mark sighed, "You may be crazy, but I love you all the more."

"Wanna know why?" Jade asked; suddenly bolt upright in her bed.

"Why?" Mark asked, stumped.

"WE'RE SOULMATES!" she screamed.

Mark looked her up then down, and frowned, "No we're not."

"Whatev, man let's just go to TGI Friday's."

"Ok! Yay!"

And with that Jade and Mark skipped happily hand in hand to TGI Friday's, until she saw the zombie………….

----------------------

**A/N**- **I know you guys all HATE author's notes, and that this story absolutely sucked…….but I need more ideas. I've done all the pairings, but I don't want to stop with this story…..it's addicting! So review! What are you waiting for?** Oh, and DOWN WITH TWILIGHT! ;)


	11. Phil and Donut

Phillip North couldn't believe his emerald green eyes. Was that really what he thought it was? No…it couldn't be…things so pure and divine didn't exist, especially not in his world which was full of vampires, werewolves, witches, and shapeshifters. But then, what was that _holy_, _beautiful, succulent, piece of HEAVEN IT'S SELF_, in front of him?

It could be none other than what he once feared: A Dunkin' Donut.

He wanted to eat, he really truly did, but could he risk gaining a pound or two for such a treat full of hundreds of calories?

_Mmmm…_he heard his stomach sigh, and he glared down at it to quiet it. _You'll shut up! _He shouted mentally,_ Or else I'll kill you!_

Phil heard a gasp from another room, and scurrying to the kitchen where he was planted.

"Phil!" Someone shouted from behind him, "Who are you _yelling_ at?"

He turned halfway behind him to glare and Poppy from the corner of his eye, "My fat butt of a stomach, _that's_ who I'm yelling at Poppy. It's torturing me," He asserted in a grouching tone of voice.

"For Pete's sake!" Poppy shrieked, "Just eat the damn donut! You're not _fat_ for the very last time!"

Poppy heard in her very acute ears that all commotion in the mansion stopped as she yelled at her twin brother.

"But _Poppy,"_ whined Phil, "I could GAIN WEIGHT! Don't you _know_ how absolutely embarrassing that is? And, think, when I get back home, what would mom say to me being a fatty? Do you think she'd _laugh_ or put me on a diet, Poppy?"

"I think she wouldn't notice, Phil. What are you, a girl?" In strolled Ash as cool and composed as ever, "Now would you do us all a favor and eat the dang donut?!"

Phil huffed, "I think you or Poppy should eat it. You guys are vampires, anyway. You can't gain weight!" he pouted, tears coming to his eyes.

"Sheesh Phil, if you want to be a vamp so bad why didn't you just tell us?" Ash joked, showing his fangs.

"Shut up Ash," Poppy gave Ash one defiant stare.

"Yeah, shut up Ash," in walked James with a cold look on his face. He hadn't looked that way ever since he killed the Cullens with Lupe and Nilsson, usually he just looked pompous.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just eat the freaking donut Phil!"

Phil sighed, and shook his head, "Maybe later, I just _can't_ now! It's like the forbidden fruit!"

"Phil!" Poppy hissed, "The Lord never said, 'Thou shall not eat donuts!' just eat it, please!"

Phil looked at the donut with a pleading stare, as if he were making up his mind, which wasn't too hard to read for the three vampires there, considering he was shouting at the top of his mental lungs.

_SHOULD I EAT THE DONUT? OR SHOULD OR GIVE IT TO CHARITY?! MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE IT TO ONE OF THE WILD POWERS, THEY'D ENJOY THAT! OR MAYBE THEY'RE TRYING TO WATCH THEIR WEIGHT TOO. WAIT, ILIANA NEEDS SOME MEAT ON HER BONES, HOLD ON THEY CAN PROBABLY HEAR ME RIGHT NOW. CLAP TWICE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU GUYS. _They heard Phil's mind say.

Everyone, including people upstairs, clapped twice. Phil sighed, "Okay, I guess I'll eat it..." Phil trailed off as little Timmy came bouncing into the kitchen.

Phil looked over Timmy, _what was a four year old doing in the Daybreak Mansion?_ Wondered Phil offhandedly.

"I'm _not_ four!" Timmy hissed, "I'm seventeen freaking years old! Goddess!" He screamed, and then stormed over to the counter where Phil's beloved donut was.

"Mmmm," Timmy admired the donut, "Look at all those sprinkles, and the chocolate overlapping with the glaze! Yummy!" he beamed then stuffed the whole donut in his tiny mouth.

Phil gaped as Timmy burped after eating the whole donut, and then grimaced.

_That four year old ate _my_ freaking donut! I'll kill him!_ He thought with rage.

Phil lunged for Timmy who had a look of surprise on his tiny face, "Why, I told you, I'm seventeen!"

Phil growled as he caught hold of Timmy's shirt and picked him up.

Timmy looked at ease and laughed lightly, "Why so irate, Phil, is it?"

Meanwhile everyone else was slowly backing out of the room; they all knew what was going to happen.

"You ate what I think might have been my soulmate!" Phil shouted in Timmy's face.

"Wow, man, that sounds pretty perverted, and I don't usually have my mind in the gutter!" said Timmy, with two puckered eyebrows.

_Oh shut_ up! _You ate my soulmate!_ Phil mentally yelled, tired of using his voice.

Timmy rolled his blue eyes, "Honestly, I don't think that's quite plausible, now think about it; your soulmate being a freaking donut? I don't think so." Timmy shook his head coolly, and that made Phil only angrier.

"I'm gonna eat _you!_" Yelled Phil, and Timmy, with his mind still in the gutter, was grossed out.

"Ok, EW!" Timmy choked, "Put me down if you want to do that now big boy."

Phil sighed, "Fine," he said then put Timmy, down.

"Good," Timmy said evilly, then dropkicked Phil in the stomach, "OH WHAT? WHAT NOW SUCKER?" Timmy shouted, and Phil clenched his teeth from the sudden burst of pain in his stomach.

As he blacked out and feel to the floor because of a 4 year old, wait he means _17 year-old's_, blow, the last thing he thought was:

_We were soulmates…._


End file.
